


February 12: Expecting

by Sparky_Young_Upstart



Series: MARVELous Valentine's Day [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnant, Valentine's Day, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Calvin Zabo's wife has an announcement for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 12: Expecting

Dr. Zabo arrived home several hours after his wife had. She had left at the usual time with the other volunteers, but he needed to stay behind to scrub in for a surgery. He had to do that for practically every surgery because he was only surgeon at the clinic - well, more like he was the only surgeon who was willing to leave his L.A. high-rise and actually try and help people instead of catering to the incessant needs of the beautiful elite trying to become even more beautiful. But this surgery was especially important, because for once it was in his field.

A woman had gone into labour and despite being widely contracted the baby was refusing to come out. Eventually they were able to get the ancient ultrasound machine working again and saw that the baby was coming out sideways. Dr. Zabo immediately gave orders to the nurses around him to help him rotate the baby inside the womb. It was a difficult task, and several times he was afraid he was going to lose them both, but just when it all seemed lost the infant was finally able to get out. When he left they were both being taken care of by the nurses.

So when he arrived home, he was exhausted, but smiling. There were some days where he couldn’t stop smiling, even if he wanted to, but this was one of those genuine smiles. He walked into the kitchen and saw his wife sitting at the kitchen table holding a single glass of wine.

“What, you didn’t pour one for me?” Cal asked with a chuckle.

“Actually, this is for you.” She handed him the glass. “I should not drink.”

Cal raised an eyebrow as he took the glass. “Really? What made you make that decision?”

She averted her gaze, trying to find the right words. It didn’t help that she was so excited. “I...we are...I am pregnant.” She smiled and instinctively put her hand to her stomach.

Cal’s mouth dropped and his eyes lit up. He set the wine back on the table and approached her, hands shaking as he reached out towards her belly. "How far along are you?"

"I'm think only a few weeks," she replied. "I only tested myself this morning."

Cal smiled as he rested his against his wife. He knew it was impossible, but he could have sworn he heard a tiny heartbeat in the distance. "Will she be like you?" he asked as he stood up.

His wife nodded. "I think so. The bloodline runs strong through ugh my family. She will be worthy."

Cal smiled and took her hands. "She will be _perfect_. Just like her mother."


End file.
